En Route
by TheSecretCity
Summary: For the 3rd Round Fanfic Challenge from ilovetvalot-Hotch/Reid, involving Ireland, a laptop charger, and an umbrella. Slightly slashy and rated for undertones!


En Route

Generally, Reid liked traveling with Hotch. Hotch let him run on, sometimes for hours, talking out the window. Sometimes he would bring presents for Reid-usually hard backed and exceptionally thick. Then Reid knew to be quiet and let Hotch drive.

This wasn't a time with a hardback.

"And that's why Ireland is called 'The Celtic Tiger', even though it's always been such a huge trading center since Viking days," he finished breathlessly.

Hotch was smiling, a rare enough occurrence since Haley had been killed. "I should tell Jack that story."

Reid nodded knowing he looked like a bobble head on a dashboard.

At that moment, Hotch's brows knit and smile faded. "Reid, did you bring your laptop charger from the prison?"

"I thought you had it."

"Dammit," Hotch remarked almost casually. "You really need that charger, or can you wait until we get back to Quantico?"

It was a six-hour drive back, and already late. Logically, they should stop for the night, but Hotch would insist on getting back so he could be there for Jack in the morning. Stopping at a Radio Shack for a charger would just hold them up more.

"I'll live."

"Reid, if you need it-" "It's okay, Hotch," he grinned. "I'll just recall every obscure fact known to man to keep you awake until we get home."

"Oh God," Hotch rolled his eyes playfully. "Maybe I should've brought that book."

"Which one?"

"Next plane trip to California, Reid."

"Just the title, Hotch, please?"

"No."

"Come _on_."

Reid gave up about ten minutes later. He forgot Hotch was the master of 'don't ask me again because I won't change my mind.' The absolute master. He beat Rossi and Gideon combined any day.

When they reached Quantico, it had begun to drizzle. By the time they were back at the office it was pouring.

"Umbrella?" Hotch asked Reid. Reid shook his head. He never remembered things like that. It had taken almost a year before he remembered his scarf without Gideon always handing it to him on the way out to the jet.

Hotch sighed. "Guess we'll have to catch cold, then."

"Actually, you can't catch a cold from being out in the rain. It's dependent on several factors, including the temperature of both air and water at the time of exposure and the temperature you encounter afterward, and whether it's air or more water."

"And in this case?…"

"Well, the BAU offices are kept at about seventy-five degrees, and since it's October, with evening temperatures in the fifties and forties…"

"Reid, my head is going to explode."

"Sorry. If we both go take a hot shower after running through the rain we can greatly reduce the chances of catching colds."

Hotch grinned, making no move to get out of the car. "If we both take a hot shower?"

Reid blushed, realizing what he'd said inadvertently. "You know what I meant."

"I did," Hotch agreed, turning off the vehicle. "I preferred to misconstrue it."

"You like embarrassing me?"

"You turn a very charming shade of pink," Hotch picked up his briefcase and looked at the downpour, calculating his chances of saving his undershirt from mold.

"I'm partial to the green you turned after Garcia mixed you your third Hurricane."

Hotch did a double take. "You liked seeing me throw up?"

"The angle was interesting."

Reid couldn't believe himself. In a car, with his boss, making a pass at said boss. Said straight boss. Who had admittedly started it.

"You were watching my ass?"

"A lot of people were. Garcia wouldn't let anyone take pictures, though."

"Were you one of the people trying to take pictures?"

"Aren't you a profiler, Hotch?"

"A very tired, soon to be very wet, profiler. You were watching my ass."

"Happens when you wear jeans. Every straight women and every gay man notice when you put jeans on. It's why Garcia won't take you to public parties anymore."

"Are you gay?"

"Maybe," Hotch's tone didn't make him feel self-conscious about the answer. "Never thought about it."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe everybody should."

Hotch conceded that point with a raised eyebrow. Then he looked at the sheeting rain, and gave Reid the wickedest grin.

"Race you."

Author's Note: Okay, this was meant to be a friendship piece. Really. It just kind of evolved as the people walked around in my head and moved furniture where they wanted it. I tried to keep it on the innocent level, though.

And if you go to Youtube, check out ohsoleil. She has the awesomest CM vids-look up 'Candy' for a Morgan/Garcia fix or 'Pressure' for JJ/Emily.


End file.
